Another Thing
by Mala Suerte
Summary: Why sit through them finally realizing they love each other? Cut to the sappy romance. This has been changed to a oneshot series of our favoritest couple ever. HARUxKYO SLASH Rating will one day go up.
1. Another Thing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in anyway own Fruits Basket. Maybe in my dreams. Maybe in my disturbing other personality's dreams. I, however, do not own it in reality. A shame really. Then Kyo and Haru would be having hot monkey- I'll stop. Let your imaginations run away with that.

**WARNING: THERE BE SLASH THIS WAY.**

**Another Thing**

"You've gotta be kidding me."

There were not many things in life that could surprise Kyo Sohma. The things and people that had managed to do so were held dear to his heart forever. One such person being Tohru Honda, and her love for the Legend of the Cat and the Zodiac. Cat Fan Club aside; there really was not much that surprised Kyo. This, however, was the proverbial icing on the cake. And imagine that, he was still standing there and taking it.

"I'm serious Kyo. I love you."

Hatsuharu Sohma had always been hard to take serious in any situation. With his two toned hair, his jewelry, and his taste for gothic clothes, it was no wonder. His almost monotone voice and odd perspective on things did not help much either. And when one had a split personality, it made things a little difficult, especially a split personality that was obsessed with fighting and sex. Yet never the less, there were those days when Haru was quite serious.

Today was one of those days.

"How can you say that?" questioned Kyo, his ruby eyes confused and hurt. "I'm the cat. No one is supposed to love the cat. No one is even supposed to care."

"Not true, Kyo," Haru disagreed, slightly angry. "I do. Tohru does. Even Yuki and Hiro do. Everyone in the Zodiac does. You're a friend Kyo. And to some of us, you're family: a brother or nephew. But most of all, you're the someone that I fell in love with," he said with conviction.

"Don't throw my love away Kyo. I don't think I could take it."

Kyo was stunned. He did not know what to say to that. The way that Haru spoke to him… Was it so really bad to believe in the Oushii? To fall in love? Even if he was the monstrous cat?

"Why?" Kyo replied with his voice low. "Why me? Why would you want to love me? Why not someone else?"

Haru's face broke into a gentle smile as he looked down at the red head. "Why not?" he replied. "You may have one hell of a temper, but that just means life won't be boring. You're beautiful. Your skin glows, your hair is the brightest I've ever seen. And your eyes… They're magnificent.

"They glow when you're happy, Kyo. Did you know that? They're such a bright sunny red. And when you're sad… They make me sad. They look… so dull. So I like it when you're happy. I want you to always be happy Kyo.

"And with me," gently, Haru took Kyo's hands, "you can be happy. I don't promise that you'll always be happy with me, but I'll try. As hard as I can. So please Kyo let me love you."

He could not understand it. With every word Haru spoke, Kyo's heart would beat faster. It would be so easy for the Neko to love the Oushii. They were so close when they were little. Haru had been so cute then, and now… He was so handsome. But, he was still the Cat.

"I can't," Kyo cried. "I can't love you. You can't love me. You shouldn't love me, Haru. I'm the Cat! Nobody should love the Cat!"

His face sad, Haru released one of Kyo's hands to place his own on the Neko's cheek. "But I do. I love you Kyo. You're still a human being. And all human beings deserve to be loved."

Kyo shook his head. "I can't… No…"

Haru grabbed Kyo's other hand again. "Kyo please. I'm begging. I'm on my knees begging," he said as he dropped down to both knees, still holding the Neko's hands. "Please Kyo, please kitten. Let me love you. Don't let the rest of the world make decisions for you. Don't believe Akito. Just let me love you. And maybe, you could love me too."

His heart… Why did it hurt so much? How could the Oushii say such things? And how could he possibly…?

"I do…," Kyo cried softly, tears falling from his eyes. "I do, Haru. I love you too. I think I always had. But when you left me for Yuki… I didn't think my heart could take it."

Haru could feel his own tears falling now. "I'm sorry kitten," he cried, pulling himself up to hold Kyo. He wrapped one arm around the red head's waist, the other pulling Kyo's head to his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Yuki just so easily awed me… I'm sorry love. I know better now."

"Say it again," a muffled voice called from Haru's shoulder.

"What?"

"Love: Say it again," pleaded Kyo, peeking up at Haru.

With a laugh and a slight tightening of his embrace, Haru looked at Kyo adoringly. "Love. I only want you kitten. I love you Kyo Sohma. Always and forever."

Eyes shining bright, Kyo moved his arms to wrap around Haru's neck. "Baka. Love you too, Haru. Only you."

And with another laugh, Haru spun Kyo around. The Neko joined the Oushii in his laughter and held the dual hair colored boy. With Kyo laughing, Haru had to stop. He had never heard his kitten laugh before, so he could not help but to stare.

When Kyo realized that Haru was staring at him, he looked at the other boy curiously. "Haru? What's the matter? Why'd you stop?"

Grinning, Haru answered. "Just realized what else I loved about you. You have a fantastic laugh. And I think that's the first time I've ever heard it."

"Haru? What are you-?"

And with that, Haru kissed Kyo for the first time.

Soon to be another thing the Oushii loved about the Neko.

"Wait? Did you call me 'kitten?!'"

**The End**

So? Did you like it? Please review. It will make my disturbing other personality even more happy then should be legal. ...Wait a minute. That's bad right? Oh well. Review anyway. Flames welcomed.


	2. Plus One Or Two

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not in anyway own Fruits Basket or any of its lovely characters. But damn, do I wish I did… As do we all, I'm sure.

**Another Thing:**

**Plus One or Two**

Kisa Sohma was not a happy little girl. Ever since starting middle school, she had nothing but trouble happening to her. The other girls liked to tease her about her looks, but Tohru, Yuki, and Haru had made her feel better about that. Now however…

The middle school boys sneered at Kisa. This was bad. Three of the boys from the all boys' school had just started picking on her as she was walking to Shigure's house to see Tohru. Normally, a situation like this was just bad, but Kisa was cursed, so it could become devastating. What if she transformed?

Kisa was scared.

"Man, who dyes their hair in middle school," asked one of the boys. He pulled a piece of Kisa's hair real hard, causing her pain. "Only high school students are dumb enough to do that, and they're all Yankees."

"Stupid girly," laughed the second. "Trying to be cool, huh?"

"Let's show her just how cool we think she is," smirked the third, about to grab the girl.

Her eyes widening, Kisa started to back away from the boys, only to get cornered. The boys started to laugh at Kisa's predicament. Afraid, she covered her head, just knowing that they would start with her hair in some way.

"Hey assholes! Stay away from her!"

The three boys turned away from Kisa, ready to start a fight with whoever dared to interrupt them. Who they found, however, surprised and made them nervous all at once. Standing behind them, not looking impressed in the least bit with them was an angry, ill-tempered high school student; better known as Kyo Sohma.

Growling, his crimson eyes flashing, Kyo pointed at the boys. "Get lost punks, and leave her alone. Don't assume people look the way they do because they want to be cool, you idiots. Some of us are born looking this way. Now fuck off, and leave my cousin alone dip-shits."

Kyo had arrived just in time to hear the punks giving their opinion about Kisa's hair. It pissed him off right away. All the cursed Sohmas had to deal with their looks in school at some point, and he knew his little cousin had just gotten over an incident from school. Hell, Kyo still dealt with it. But if anything, he knew bullying someone physically was not the way to go about it. And the morons were twice Kisa's size, more then likely held back a grade or on some sort of steroid. There was no way he was going to stand by and let something happen to the little girl.

"Lay a finger on her, and I'll break your freaking arms, got it? And if I ever hear about you doing something to her in retaliation later for this I'll hunt your asses down and won't leave any evidence," continued Kyo, thoroughly enjoying the panicked looks on the boys faces. For an added effect, Kyo leaned down closer, his face level with theirs and growled. "Do we have an understanding?"

Nodding quickly, the three boys made their way around Kyo and ran away as fast as they could. They tripped over their own feet to get away from the angry redhead, who glared at them the whole time. Intimidation was Kyo's game, and he was damn good at it.

Turning around, Kyo was surprised to find Kisa crying. She looked at him with her watery hazel eyes. Crap, Kyo could never handle girls crying; it was his kryptonite. With a heavy sigh, Kyo made his way to Kisa, and nervously placed his arms around her, having to squat down to just get his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on Kisa, don't cry," moaned Kyo. "I don't know how to handle girls crying. Hell, why are you crying?"

Sniffing, her arms wrapping around the older boy's neck and burying her head into his shoulder Kisa hiccupped her answer. "I-I was scared Kyo. Really scared. I was a-afraid they would hurt me. Or find out my secret."

"Hey now, you didn't get hurt," Kyo reassured. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. "And they sure as hell didn't find out your secret. I showed up just in time. And they won't even think of trying to attempt bothering you again; I took care of that. If they do, tell me or Haru, and we'll kick their asses for you, alright?"

Kisa nodded her head, but refused to move anymore than that.

Chuckling, Kyo picked up the girl and both their school bags, seeing as how Kisa had dropped hers earlier in fright. "It's okay to be scared Kisa; we all get scared at some point. Just remember you've got us: Yuki, Haru, Tohru, and I are behind you always. Okay?"

Another nod as Kisa wrapped her legs around Kyo waist. She was not willing to let her only comfort at the moment to let her go, or let him go. Kisa was determined to stick to Kyo for awhile.

Sighing, Kyo decided it was not worth it, trying to get Kisa to let him go. He could admit it to himself that he had been a little scared when he had seen her cornered as she was; it brought back some bad memories of his own. Surrendering to his fate, the boy began to walk off, his little cousin in his arms. "Come on, you're coming home with me. And we'll even call your mom to let you stay the night. That okay with you?"

"…thank you Kyo."

From that day on, Kisa was visiting Shigure's house more then usual. And she was not just visiting Tohru anymore, but Kyo as well now. The older Sohma did not mind, it was nice to visit with his younger cousin.

What really took the cake was that Hiro worshiped the ground Kyo walked on now. When the younger male found out what had happened, he was at first upset. Hiro had always wanted to be able to help Kisa, and instead Kyo had. He actually confronted his cousin, only to get slapped upside the head. Never before had Kyo done something like that to Hiro; sure, it happened to Haru and Momiji, but Hiro? A stern talking-to later and Hiro was the fourth member of the Year of the Cat Club. (Tohru being the second and Kisa third.)

The first member of the Year of the Cat Club had and would always be Haru. The ox had first been friend, then rival, and eventually lover to Kyo. The two-toned hair boy was a frequent visitor to the lone house in the woods, seeing as his boyfriend lived there. He thought Kisa and Hiro following Kyo around was cute. He liked to tell the older boy that a lot too, much to Kyo's embarrassment.

One day, Haru was lounging in the living room, waiting for Kyo to bring in some snacks. They were going to watch some movies together, some old movies with Bruce Lee. While he waited, a knock came from the front door. Turning his head over the couch, he looked at the main entrance curiously.

"Haru?" called out Kyo from the kitchen. "Would you get that? My hands are full."

"Yes Kitten," Haru answered. He smirked. "Yeah, who is it?! The door's open!"

"Damn it Haru!" Kyo did not sound impressed in the least. "Get off your lazy ass, and answer the door like a normal god-damned person!"

"Yes Kitten," laughed Haru. He got up, a knock at the door again sounding throughout the house, and made his way to the front. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold it, will you?"

Opening the door, a blur ran past Haru. Blinking, the teen turned his head over his shoulder, just in time to see the blur make a sharp turn into the kitchen. Turning back around revealed Hiro to be standing just outside, a surprised look on his face. A yelp came from the kitchen, along with the sound of things dropping. Haru arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Hiro, why are you here?" Absently, Haru scratched the side of his nose.

The usual constipated expression on his face, Hiro frowned at his older cousin. "What? I can't visit any family that I don't see often? Is that what you're saying?"

"Kisa came to see Kyo again?"

"…yes."

"Ah. Well, come in then," sighed Haru. Another chance to be with his Kitten alone was gone. _Oh well_, he thought. _At least the kids are getting out more, and getting away from Sohma house and Akito. _Nothing against his younger cousins, but Haru was really beginning to miss his alone time with Kyo.

Shutting the door behind the ram, the two made their way into the living room. Noticing the movie cases sitting on the coffee table, Hiro made his way to them, looking at them intently. Haru allowed himself to drop back onto the couch, his arms stretched along the back.

Kyo finally made his reappearance into the living room at long last, a new 'growth' on his back. In his hands he held a tray loaded with bowls of popcorn and chips, along with four cans of pop, which he laid down on the table. He ruffled Hiro's hair, smirking when the boy glared at him and attempted to fix his hair. He moved over to the couch, sitting next to Haru and purposely smashing Kisa between the furniture and himself, who laughed and wiggled to get out.

Haru laughed, and feeling sorry for the struggling girl, pulled Kisa out and sat her on his lap. Only, he refused to let her go, and wrapped his arms around her. "Ha ha, now I've got you little girl. You're my prisoner now."

Kisa giggled. "Haru-nii, let me go. Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" started Haru, smiling. He released Kisa, standing her up on the floor. "Hand me a pop, yeah?"

The girl complied, handing her cousin the requested item. Kisa handed Kyo one too, then sat next to Hiro on the floor. The two youngest cursed Sohmas looked curiously at the movie cases, wondering what the old movies were about.

Kyo looked at Haru, a worried look on his face. "Hey, can the kids even watch these movies with us? How violent are they?"

Haru looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Let's see… They're just old Bruce Lee movies so… well…" Sighing, Haru let his head drop onto the back of the couch, his eyes closing. "Probably too violent for them Kitten. I guess we'll just have to watch something else instead, huh?"

An apologetic smile on his face, Kyo leaned forward to kiss Haru's cheek. "I'm sorry Haru, I know you really wanted to watch those movies with me; but if Kisa and Hiro are here… I promise to make it up to you later, okay?"

"You can make it up to me tonight baby," smirked Haru, winking. He pulled his boyfriend's head down for a real kiss. Letting Kyo go, he chuckled at the blush that spread across the redhead's face. The two had been intimate before, but with how Kyo acted you would think him still a virgin. "So what are we going to watch instead?"

"You ass," muttered Kyo, still blushing. He slapped Haru's arm, a smile on his face the whole time. "Well… I don't have any Mogeta movies; maybe 'My Neighbor Totoro' will work?"

"Get out of here," Haru joked, sitting up. "You actually have that? What else does my Kitten watch that I don't know about, hmm?"

Kyo glared. "I happen to be a fan of the director's work, you jerk. Now leave me alone."

Holding his hands up like he was surrendering, Haru chuckled. "Joking Kyo, joking. No need to get all hissy on me Kitten."

Snorting, the older boy stood up not amused at all by the hissy comment. Kyo looked at his can of pop thoughtfully, and then an evil smirk came over his face. Turning to Haru, he pulled the other's pants out and dropped his cold can of pop into them, knowing very well that Haru always went commando. Laughing, the redhead ran to get up to his room, shouting back at his boyfriend. "Hold onto that for me, will you sweetie?"

Yelping in shock, Haru moved quickly to get the can out of his pants. He turned to watch the retreating back of Kyo, glaring. "Sure baby, no problem!" Haru turned back, and noticed his younger cousins staring at him in surprise. "…what?"

Hiro and Kisa turned to each other, both concerned about their older cousins' maturity, wondering if the same fate would befall them once they were that old. They were Sohmas and it was bound to happen to them. It was decided; they were screwed.

When Kyo finally returned with the movie, he had another can of pop in his hands. He loved Haru, really he did, but he was not about to touch anything that came out of that boy's pants. (Kyo was reminded of the one time that Haru pulled an actual kitten out of his pants when they were eight. He had been mentally scarred for life after that.) Smiling all the while, he put the movie into the DVD player, unable to resist another swipe at Hiro's hair as he passed. He winked at Kisa when the girl started to giggle at her friend's disgruntled look. Kyo sat down on the couch, keeping as much distance between himself and Haru, still grinning about his small victory with the pop can.

Eyebrow raised, Haru shook his head at Kyo. He grabbed his boyfriend and pulled the other boy into his arms. Haru maneuvered Kyo around so the redhead's back rested against his chest, and then laid his hands across the other teen's stomach. Yes, he did have his feet, well one of them, on the furniture, but there was no one else there who would yell at him for that; besides Kyo had his feet up on the furniture too.

Sighing, Kyo resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck in Haru's arms for an indefinite amount of time. Not that he was complaining. He laid his tanned arms over Haru's pale ones, and settled himself against his boyfriend. His head resting against Haru's shoulder and Haru's against his own, Kyo was happy.

Kisa, not wanting to be left out, grabbed a bowl of popcorn and hopped onto the older boys' legs. She tucked herself up against Kyo's side and between the couch, forcing Haru to move one arm back up on top of the couch, while Kyo simply wrapped his around Kisa's shoulder, his hand threading through the girl's hair. The tiger-cursed sighed at the soothing gesture, surrendering to her own inner kitty.

Never being one for being left out, Hiro grabbed the bowl full of chips and moved himself to sit against the couch, leaning against Haru's leg. Occasionally, he would feel a hand play with his hair. When he felt a hand tug at his hair, he knew Kyo was having his fun with him again. Hiro did not mind; once he got to know Kyo, he was pretty awesome, and so was Haru.

Together, the four Sohmas sat and lay about, watching the movie together. They snacked on food and joked around. They laughed and enjoyed themselves. Eventually, the two younger members fell asleep, allowing Haru to innocently kiss his boyfriend and for Kyo to blush in contentment.

Haru had to wonder though… is this was what having a family one day would be like?

"What?"

"You heard me Kitten. I said 'I wonder if this is what having a family will be like'."

Kyo blinked in confusion at Haru. He shook his head in wonderment, not believing what he heard. "Haru, why would you want to know that for? _Why _would you even ask that?"

"Well," started Haru, looking thoughtfully at Kyo, "because of you."

"What?"

"…you're asking that one a lot Kitten."

"Haru."

Sighing, Haru nodded. "Yes baby, I know; don't state the obvious, it requires beating."

"Good," smiled Kyo. "You do learn. Now, what are you going on about?"

"Darn, you remembered," pouted Haru. He quickly grew serious at the glare he was getting. "Well, I wanted to know, because of watching you and the kids. You're so nice to Kisa and Hiro, so I wondered… would you be a good parent to our own kids? You act like one to those two, with how you take care of every little tear and all that."

Kyo could feel himself blushing. "Haru… do you really think that?"

Pulling his boyfriend into his arms, kissing the lips that were his one true addiction, Haru nodded. "Yes. I think that one-day you'll make some little kid happy, just by being their parent. And that kid will never have anything to worry about with you there. Kisa has never felt as safe as she does with you, and Hiro has someone to look up to."

Smiling, Kyo kissed Haru on the cheek. "Thanks Haru… You made _me_ really happy."

"I live to please you, Kyo."

"You're such a dork," laughed Kyo. He looked thoughtfully up at Haru. "How many kids do you want anyway? Hell, we've never even talked about something like this before."

"Hmm," Haru started, gently swaying the pair of them to his own music in his head, smiling just a little as Kyo wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I'd have to say… five."

"…five?"

"Yep, five kids. Plus one or two, of course."

"Oh… of course."

"And our kids will be great. They'll have your brains Kyo, so hopefully they won't get easily lost like their dad. Even if they throw temper tantrums, seeing as they'll be our kids, I'm sure they'll do us proud; karate champions, all of them."

"Wait… dad? YOU? Are you saying I'll be the mom? How'd the hell you work that one out?!" Kyo glared at his boyfriend, his hands flexing as if they wanted to choke something. "And how are we supposed to have these kids? Surrogating? Adoption?"

"You'll carry them of course," Haru stated with conviction. "By the time we're ready for a baby, modern science will have figured out how to allow two males to reproduce together. And seeing as you're the mommy…"

Kyo grabbed Haru by his collar. "Where the hell do you get this shit? I ain't a mommy either!"

"A mystery," sighed Haru, allowing himself to be pulled down to eye level with Kyo. "You do so well with Kisa and Hiro, I figured you'd want that honor of being mom."

"But I'm not a mom! No matter how nice it may sound! …shit!"

Haru arched an eyebrow. "Sound nice? Kyo… you'd actually consider it?"

"Yes… No… I don't know!"

"Mhmm, then we could own a little house painted white, with a picket fence, maybe even a dog," Haru thought out loud, dreaming away. "And a little garden full of flowers and vegetables. Maybe Yuki can help us plan it out. Oh, and a swing set; every kid needs a swing set."

"What are you prattling about?" Kyo stared at Haru in bewilderment, not believing half the things coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. "A house? Garden? A _dog_?!"

"You're right," nodded Haru, looking at Kyo seriously. "We're more of cat people."

"Haru?"

"Maybe we should have two cats? But with so many kids… Hmm."

"Haru," laughed Kyo, starting to find everything very amusing. "You're nuts, you dumb ox."

"Hey now," Haru pouted. "No need for names."

"It's true though," Kyo grinned, pulling Haru's head down to kiss the other on the lips. Pulling back, he smiled. "But you're _my_ dumb ox."

Smiling, Haru tightened his grip around Kyo's waist, pulling his boyfriend closer to his own body. "My Kitten says the sweetest things. I must be the luckiest guy."

"Must be," agreed Kyo, smiling.

"I'll make a great dad, you know?"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"And you'll make a great mom someday, Kitten."

"Haru, you're out of your fucking mind."

"Fucking? Hmm, good idea. Especially if we want to start a family."

"You're determined, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"And why do I love you again?"

"My sexy body? My smoky voice?"

"Oh yeah, that's right… you make me laugh."

"…Kitten, that was mean baby."

Haru had no way of knowing where he would be 10 or 30 years down the road. He did not know if he would finally be broken of the curse of the Zodiac, or if Hatori would find love at last. Or even if Momiji would at last be able to be the big brother that he so wanted to be. But one thing was for sure, and it would remain constant; Haru would always have Kyo.

**The End?**


End file.
